girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Current events
Outside World For a list of upcoming Girl Genius events, see the schedule posted on the official site. There's a lot going on this year! Stay up to date by following studiofoglio.livejournal.com. For current fan-related schtuff, see the Community Portal for this wiki. Comic: March 2008 As of the beginning of Volume 8, Gil has fended off an attempted Gil-jacking by Captain Vole. After kicking Vole into submission (during which Gil got to give a long oration on how tough it is to be a Wulfenbach) he sent Vole scurrying off to retrieve the head of General Selnikov. Following this, the exhausted Gil finally collapsed into an unconscious puddle (Dimo really needs to get that new arm). Jenka and de Boyz took him in for repair by Mamma Gkika. They also thought it would be a good idea to help Gil impress Agatha by teaching him about de birds und de veasels. Meanwhile, Agatha reaches the kitchen at Castle Heterodyne, to find there not only a thoroughly intimidated Moloch von Zinzer but also one of the castle's many malevolent personae. Rather than report to the Professor, Agatha decides to set off on her own with Von Zinzer in tow (who, in spite of being her best ally inside the castle so far, is definitely NOT her minion. Nope, nuh-uh, nowaynohow, not in a million years.) However, Agatha runs into the Professor anyway, who turns out not to be Tiktoffen, as everyone expected, but a very disheveled and pissed-off Professor Merlot. Hijinks ensue. (Cue Yackety Sax.) Comic: April 2008 Agatha takes off, heading into unexplored and unsafe parts of the castle, along with von Zinzer. Zola motivates the other prisoners with promises of "freedom and gold" if they'll kill the real Heterodyne. When that doesn't work, she resorts to motivating them with pink death rays from her pink gun. Then, cut away to a recovering Gil at Mamma Gkika's, and a wonderful piece of fanservice. Guh. Zeetha is there to greet him, and after a tense moment of verifying that she's not actually planning on killing him and he really does care about Agatha, these two major characters actually compare notes. This may be a first in the run of this story. Zeetha tells Gil what she knows about Agatha's locket and his lack of pants. Naked!Gil and Zeetha are joined by Mamma's gorlz, then he and the readers are introduced to Mamma Gkika herself, who suspects some intriguing things about Gil's rapid healing ability. Comic: May 2008 In a continuation of the same scene, Mamma calms down a hysterical Gil in typical Jäger style -- by punching him in the face. After explaining that Gil was given a dose of Jäger battledraught in order to help him heal, she hints that there could be side effects if Gil doesn't keep control of his temper. Following this, Da Boyz show up with some very impressive attire to replace what was ruined in the battle. Fans also get a chance to play dress-up with Gil when the fashion-clank interrupts to give him his own paperdoll. After Gil is made to look sufficiently ridiculous, he is escorted downstairs, where he impresses a few Jägers with his verra nize hat and gets introduced to Vanamonde and Krosp. With Van still on his perfect coffee jag and Krosp's hissing and spitting, things are off to a shaky start, but Gil switches gears when he realizes they all have a much bigger problem. Klaus is 'up. Cut to the hospital, where we find just how bad the problem really is: the Baron has managed to escape Dr. Sun's strict care and is stomping around in 40ft clank, ready to fight a war with The Other. The furious Dr. Sun is about to dismantle his patient's 'medical transport' with his own bare hands when the scene is interrupted by Captain Vole, who has returned with General Selnikov's head as ordered. Vole also informs the Baron of what he's learned: that Agatha is in the Castle and Gil is at Mamma Gkika's. Klaus (who rather foolishly assumes that his son is merely out carousing) gives a few orders not meant for Gil's ears. Comic: June 2008 Naturally, Gil finds out about those orders anyway. Someone got Klaus's orders to Vanamonde and Krosp, who show them to Gil and demand to know what his father is planning. Gil is shocked to discover that his father is planning to destroy Castle Heterodyne, with Agatha in it. Category:Meta Category:Significant Events